1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for steering a vehicle around obstacles, proceeding from a starting position to an end position, the vehicle being steered along a path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods are known from the related art for calculating the parking curve for pulling a vehicle into and out of a parking space or a garage. Such parking curves are used in automatic parking systems of vehicles to provide the driver with assistance when pulling into and out of a parking space or to carry out a fully automatic operation of pulling into or out of a parking space.
The German patent application publication DE 10 2012 211 721 A1, for example, shows a method for deriving a parking curve in which the vehicle is guided along linear sections and a single curve section having a constant turning radius in order to drive into the parking space. This publication also shows an improved method in which the vehicle is guided along a first straight extension line, a second straight extension line, and a third straight extension line.
However, what is problematic with such methods is that it must be established even before beginning the path planning how many linear or curved sections are to be used.
In other known methods, a mathematical optimization of the entire path is carried out, the path being parameterized by a composition made up of linear segments and curve segments.
Compared to manually pulling into or out of a parking space, however, such methods may only be used in limited cases and frequently fail in practice. The generally only limited computing capacity available in vehicles also creates narrow bounds with respect to the global optimization of the entire path.